Problemas de amor
by sakurapris
Summary: quién es esa chica?,es que no la conocen es la famosa cantante,Ikuto o Tadase?,Rima esta celosa,Utau está saliendo con alguien?
1. Prólogo

Bueno esta es mi primera historia de shugo chara espero que les guste.

Por ahora solo hare el prologo si les gusto por favor díganmelo para continuarla.

* * *

Prologo

_Me pregunto si lo volveré a ver. Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos. Me pregunto si el se acordara de mi. 8 años no pasan en vano. Yo cumplí con la parte de mi promesa. Me pregunto si el también. Este es el momento de volvernos a ver._

Estos eran los pensamientos de la chica que bajaba del avión. Mientras su cabello rubio flotaba con el viento y sus ojos aguamarina observaban el cielo. Pero ella tendrá que ver algo con el pasado de alguno de los personajes? Y que problemas ocasionara su llegada?

* * *

Por favor aprieten el botón verde y déjenme su comentario


	2. La nueva alumna

Bueno muchas gracias por todos los reviews y aquí esta el primer capitulo espero que les guste

AMU

_Otra vez me he quedado dormida y lo peor es que es mi primer día en la secundaria! Y todo porque el regresa mañana pero no puedo olvidar las palabras que me dijo antes de irse y eso es lo que me mantuvo despierta toda la noche. Ah! al fin llegue._

Rima, Tadase, Nagihiko Buenos días!-dije sonriendo-que bueno que a menos tres de amigos estén en el mismo colegio que yo. A Yaya todavía le falta un año y Kukai esta en otra secundaria.

Buenos días Amu-chan-dijeron Nagihiko y Tadase

Amu, Te has tardado demasiado!-dijo Rima molesta

Lo siento es que no pude dormir bien anoche-dije disculpándome, cuando de repente se escucho el timbre y nos apresuramos a entrar en nuestros salones.

Yo, Rima y Tadase estábamos en el mismo salón pero Nagihiko, no así que nos despedimos y entramos al salón. Para nuestra suerte el profesor aun no llegaba así que nos sentamos y lo esperamos. Estaba mirando por la ventana perdida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto escuche la voz del profesor.

Hoy se integra una nueva estudiante a nuestro colegio, ella ha vivido en Estados Unidos pero nació aquí en Japón.-dijo mirándonos a todos.

Cuando la nueva estudiante entro todos empezaron a gritar de emoción y yo me acerque a la chica de mi costado y le dije-quien es ella?- y ella me respondió-de verdad, no la conoces?, ella es una de las mas famosas cantantes en Estados Unidos. Su nombre es Himeko.

La chica con una sonrisa dijo-Mucho gusto en conocerlos!, mi nombre es Himeko Hyuuga, espero que nos llevemos bien-.

Espero que les haya gustado. Si tengo tiempo mañana subiré el segundo capitulo.

Hasta mañana


	3. ¿Qué es este presentimiento?

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste

Muchas gracias por los review

* * *

Rima

Cuando la nueva estudiante entro, sentí como si ella y yo estuviéramos destinadas a no llevarnos bien. Es como si ella me quisiera quitar algo, no se el por que pero esa fue mi primera impresión de ella.

Puedes sentarte al lado de Mashiro-san-dijo el profesor.

_Grandioso, tenía que ser yo._

Definitivamente hoy no es mi día de suerte.

Mucho gusto en conocerte-me dijo con una sonrisa, yo no le respondí y la ignore hasta el final de las clases.

Después de eso Amu, Tadase y yo nos dirigimos a la oficina del principal. Cuando abrimos la puerta.

Nagihiko, Tsukasa! Que hacen aquí?-Dijo Amu sorprendida

_Por que tenia un mal presentimiento?_

Bueno porque ustedes serán los guardianes de esta secundaria-dijo el con una sonrisa

Qué? pero usted no era el principal de primaria de primaria?-dijimos sorprendidos

También soy el de secundaria-_¿cuantos trabajos tiene esta persona?_

Pero ese no es el punto lo que les quería decir es que una nueva alumna representar el nuevo as-mientras decía eso, la nueva estudiante entro.

Mucho gus…….. –su cara se puso pálida y lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas-Nagihiko?

_No es que me importe el ni nada por el estilo pero……De donde esta chica conoce a NAGIHIKO?_

* * *

Por favor

Review


	4. Has vuelto

Espero que les guste este capitulo

Muchas gracias por todos los review

Nagihiko

Nagihiko?-dijo la chica mientras lloraba, por un momento no supe que decir, cuando recordé esa promesa y la recordé a ella. Todos los juegos, las sonrisas y las lagrimas ¿Como me pude haber olvidado de mi mejor amiga? Quizás sea por el hecho de que cuando la vi por última vez teníamos 5 años y ella no tenia el pelo largo. _Aunque este nuevo estilo de pelo la hacia ver mas bonita que antes_. Todos estos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza en un instante.

Himeko, has vuelto-fue lo único que salió de mi boca

Me recuerdas? Yo pensé que te habías olvidado de mi, no te culparía me demore 8 años en regresar-dijo entre lagrimas, de pronto me abrazo, no supe que hacer por un momento sentí que mis mejillas ardían, luego como si mis brazos se movieran por si mismos la abrace. Ella siempre fue de esa manera, recuerdo que fue la primera persona con la que deje de fingir, la primera en saber mi secreto y en decirme que uno debería seguir sus sueños. Estuvimos así por un rato, Luego de un rato se calmo y me sonrió.

_Extrañaba esa sonrisa brillante y llena de alegría _

Por un momento lo olvide todo incluso que no estábamos solos cuando recordé que no estábamos solos y que todos nos miraban con una expresión sorprendida.

Por un momento me pareció Rima estaba molesta pero debe haber sido mi imaginación.

Himeko se alejo sonrojada mientras que su shugo chara trataba de animarla y un pensamiento aparecía en mi cabeza.

_Esto va ser difícil de explicar._

El primero en salir de su asombro fue Tardase y dijo: Ya se conocían?

Sí, fuimos amigos hasta los 5 años, éramos vecinos y nuestras madres eran amigas. Ella se mudo a los Estados Unidos y desde ese día no nos habíamos vuelto a ver.-dije ya un poco más calmado.

_Al parecer este día no iba a ser tranquilo._

Tratare de actualizar mañana

Por favor

Review


	5. Incomodidad

Lo siento, esta vez no he actualizado en una semana por eso he tratado de hacer este capitulo mas largo espiro que les guste.

Tadase

Parecía que nadie tenía nada que decir y se sentía un sentimiento de incomodidad, así que hice la primera pregunta que se me vino a la cabeza.

Ya se conocían? -dije

Sí, fuimos amigos hasta los 5 años, éramos vecinos y nuestras madres eran amigas. Ella se mudo a los Estados Unidos y desde ese día no nos habíamos vuelto a ver.-dijo el.

Después de eso el lugar se quedo en silencio nadie sabia que decir. Cuando de repente un teléfono sonó.

Rima

No sabia porque pero me sentía molesta. Todos estaban incómodos y no sabían que decir. Cuando sonó mi teléfono. Era mi madre ella quería que yo vaya a mi casa porque ellos me tenían algo que decir.

Ya me tengo que ir. Adiós.-y Salí de ese lugar.

Amu

Que día tan extraño y complicado. Primero la nueva alumna y luego su reencuentro entre ella y Nagihiko. Y sin contar con mi otro problema.

_¿Cuántas cosas pueden pasar en un solo día?_

Tadase

_Tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a esos dos a quedarse solos._

Amu-chan, te pare bien si te acompaño a casa-le dije con una sonrisa

Si, me encantaría-dijo ella con una sonrisa y sonrojada

Luego mire a Nagihiko y el me dio una mirada de agradecimiento. _Supongo que ellos querrán hacer algo después de todo hace 8 años que no se ven._

Después de eso yo y amu-chan salimos de ahí y los dejamos.

Nagihiko

_Gracias Tadase._

Te gustaría ir a ese parque de diversiones que recién ha abierto-dije

Si, pero no estará preocupada tu familia si no vas no- me dijo preocupada

No te preocupes. Hoy mi familia llegará tarde. No se darán cuenta-le dije

Himeko

Luego de eso salimos de ahí. Y el me pregunto sobre como había sido mi vida en los Estados Unidos.

Yo le conté todo lo que me había pasado y no reímos de muchas cosas como cuando la primera vez que subía al escenario me caí por los nervios. Entre risas llegamos al parque de diversiones. Me alegro de que los paparazis no se hayan dado cuenta de que estoy en Japón.

En realidad son molestos cuando te siguen a todos los lugares.

Que juego quieres jugar primero?-me dijo con una sonrisa

A la montaña rusa-dije. _Recuerdo que ese era el juego que mas le gustaba._

Muy bien , entonces vamos-dijo con entusiasmo

_Parece que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros que felicidad. Quizás aun pueda decirle eso que no le dije hace 8 años._

Amu

Me sentía nerviosa. Estábamos solo Tadase y yo. Y el era el chico que me gustaba verdad?

Amu-chan-dijo el de pronto-hay algo que te este preocupando.

Yo me quede de pronto paralizada y no supe que decir.

_Ikuto_

Muchas gracias por los review.

Tratare de actualizar mas pronto.


	6. Sentimientos

Lo siento de veras que lo siento soy horrible no he actualizado por 2 meses o tres lo siento en verdad

Espero que les guste y de nuevo los siento. Trataré de actualizar la próxima semana.

**Rima**

Por que me siento así? Definitivamente no puede ser por el, la única razón que se me ocurre es el divorcio de mis padres. _Sí, tiene que ser por eso._

Rimaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito kusukusu, yo di un salto hacia atrás.

Kusukusu, me has asustado! No tenias que gritar.-dije molesta

Pero te he estado llamando como unas diez veces y no me has escuchado-dijo ella

Lo siento-dije –supongo que estaba distraída-

Rima, no te desanimes aun tienes a tus amigos además como dijo nagihiko el otro día en ti se ve mucho mejor una sonrisa.-dijo tratando de animarme.

De pronto mi cuerpo se paralizo y retrocedió a ese momento. Y recordé ese momento, el mirándome y yo devolviéndole la mirada por primera vez sin ningún insulto de por medio. En ese momento yo no pensaba solo lo miraba y de pronto sentí mis mejillas sonrojadas.

_Nooooo!_ Grite interiormente esto no puede pasar yo no puedo sonrojarme por una persona que es un mentiroso. Definitivamente algo va mal con mi cabeza.

Rima!, estás bien? Hoy no pareces estar bien, tienes la cara roja. ¿Estas segura que no tienes fiebre?-dijo preocupada.

No estoy bien solo recordé algo vergonzoso-dije

_Definitivamente necesito una buena noche de sueño._

**Utau**

Utau, tienes que dejar ese celular sino llegaremos tarde al concierto.-dijo eru molesta

Iru,tienes que dejarla conversar con el después de todo están enamorados-dijo con corazones en los ojos.

Eru!!!!!!!Cállate-dije sonrojada-yo no estaba mandándole un mensaje a kukai.

Entonces, muéstranos el celular-dijo eru

Nooooooooo!,ya es tarde vámonos-y Salí corriendo de ese lugar

**Iru**

_Lo positivo de que utau salga con kukai es que ya no llegará tarde_

**Eru**

Pero me pregunto cuando les dirán que los dos están saliendo-dije algo preocupada

Supongo que ella lo decidirá pero ese tipo de cosas no me importan-dijo iru

**Amu**

Hoy me he salvado de responderle pero no se por cuanto mas dura esto

_Gracias Ami_

Flashback

Ikuto

Veras…….-empecé a decir con nerviosismo

Oneechan-dijo una voz

Ami-dije con sorpresa

Oneechan vamos a casa tienes que escuchar la nueva canción de utau –y me arrastró con ella,mientras yo me despedía de tadase.

Fin del Flashback

Tengo que y Tadase tan diferentes pero las dos personas más importantes para mí.

**Himeko**

Fue muy divertido-dije con una sonrisa-bueno supongo que ya es hora de irme

Tienes algo que hacer-me dijo

No-le dije sonrojada

Entonces ven a mi casa-me dijo algo sonrojado-estoy seguro de que a mi mama le alegrara volver a verte

Está bien-dije nerviosa

_Supongo que ha llegado el momento de decirle lo que siento_

Por favor review


End file.
